Amarganistan
(spoken in Moryat) Ursa|denonym = Amargani|government = Federal parliamentary|population = 5,387,883 (2020 estimate)|currency = Amargani Dinar|time_zone = UTC+3|date_format = dd/yyyy/mm|drives_on_the = right|religious_group(s) = Islam|confederated = July 18, 1954|anthem = Dharen Ga Milley|regional_language(s) = English Azaran|prime_minister = Khalid Masraca|president = Mohammed Kalem Shareefia Khalfiam Shahid Jalab}} Amarganistan (Amargani: امرغانيستون; Omorghaniston), officially called the United Divisions of Amarganistan (Amargani: متحدي طقسیماٹو امرغانيستون; Mothadi Taqsimatu Omorghaniston), is a transcontinental country in Asia and Africa, located in the Red Sea. History Prehistory (167 BC - 1320) In around 167 BC, the island was discovered by some Katralas who wanted to escape their own country due to that time a war was happening in Katrala. They named is "Amargania" and made a language called Amargani, which is a dialect of Katrali. In 630 AD, Islam was rapidly spread to the island. Najwa Dynasty (1320-1677) In 1320, Dzjaweid Najwa established his own empire named Najwa Dynasty, or the first Amargani Empire. The empire was super strong, that it invaded parts (or whole) of Yemen, Oman, UAE, Saudi Arabia, Horn of Africa, Sudan, and Egypt. It fought many wars along with the Ottomans, British, French, Qing etc. When Najwa died, his son, Kemal Dzjaweid, took over in 1368 and controlled till 1426. Ottoman control (1677-1923) In 1677, when Tashar Ohezuddin died, the Ottomans simply took over the Najwa Dynasty. Most people were forced to learn the Ottoman language. It had a Ottoman ruler and government, which alleged the Amarganis to despise them. British control (1923-1954) When the Ottoman Empire has dissolved, Amargania was ceded to Britain, and Amargania became a colony. Many Amarganis wanted independence, but the British denied. In 1939, when World War II began, Amargani tribes joined the Axis Powers and fought a war with the British, when in 1942, the Tribes were forced to surrender, and surrendered before Germany did. Modern day Amarganistan (1954-present) In 1953, Omar Tajjedin Ahmaid had had enough of the British rule and made a vote for independence, and 78% of the population of the island voted Yes, but still, the Brits didn't leave. In May 18, 1954, the Amargani Free Army (AFA) fought the Amargani War of Independence with the British. They fought for 2 months, and in July 18, the Brits left and Amargania became an independent country. Omar coined the name "Amarganistan" to celebrate their independence, and he was elected the president. He ruled the country till 1964, when he died. Fazeil Tarajjem took over as the president from 1964 to 1971. Amarganistan was elected to the United Nations in 1976, then the OIC in 1982, and allied with the United States in 1991, after the Cold War. Today, Amarganistan is one of the richest countries in the world, has one of the largest economies, and has one of the strongest armies in the world. Its tallest building is the Ghaxin City Center, with 230 floors, and 1,826.83m and 2,028ft long, making it the tallest buliding in the Middle East and Africa. It is also one of the safest and cleanest in the world. Economy The currency of Amarganistan is Amargani Dinar (دنار). The GDP per capita of the country is $45,826, making it richer than the UAE, and its economy is $500.6 billion, making it the largest economy in Africa, and the second largest economy in the Arab World. Territories Amarganistan is divided between 8 administrative divisions. They are Daliya (ډليا), Zohaar (زه‍ار), Tajjedin (تججىدين), Xawla (خولا), Ghaxin (غخين), Yasin (ياسن), Ohezuddin (اﺅحىزددين), and Amargani Samadaru (امارغني سمدرو). The capital city is located on the Ghaxin division. It is divided between six islands. The mainland is Zahidbuxar. The others are Ursa, Livos, Touf, Ghoh, and Moryat. All used to be independent until they joined Amarganistan in mid-2000s. sketch-1563016584894.png|Divisions of Amarganistan 1. Tajjedin 2. Daliya 3. Yasin 4. Xawla 5. Zohaar 6. Ohezuddin 7. Ghaxin 8. Amargani Samadaru Media The state-owned broadcaster of Amarganistan is Radio Amargania Televitze Nazonalla (RATN). It is separated into two networks, Ghaxin Radio and Amarganistan Television. The six main terrestrial TV station in Ghaxin are ATV 1, Ghaxin TV (both owned BY ATV), Aaju (owned by Aaju, Al-Salamiyat TV, KidiTV, and TeshaarTV. There are dozens of television stations around the cities. Category:Amarganistan Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Africa Category:Fictional countries in Africa Category:Countries in Africa Category:Countries confederated in 1954 Category:Countries that end with -stan Category:Asia Category:Countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Transcontinental countries